Conqueror
by mimichanMC
Summary: El tiempo para una gema no significa nada, sus sentimientos son imperecederos, pero no es igual para los humanos, Connie y Steven han tomado caminos separados pero después de 15 años han vuelto a encontrarse, una noche en París para traer viejos recuerdos y emociones.
"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

++++++ **Conqueror** ++++++

La noche era fría, aunque la mayoría de las noches de invierno en París eran frías. La reunión había terminado muy tarde, entre el vino y el café y las últimas investigaciones de Alemania la noche se había entera. Pudo haber tomado un taxi y llegar rápido a su departamento, pero lo cierto es que no importaba si hacía o no frio, las noches de París siempre eran hermosas.

La cuidad luz se esforzaba por hacer gala de su reputación, durante las noches, no importaba si eran las diez o la una de la madrugada, siempre estaban llenas de luz y gente; de música y de restaurantes; dejando escapar siempre olores asombrosamente deliciosos. A menudo solo le gustaba quedarse de pie frente a alguno de esos mágicos lugares que olían siempre a mantequilla y especias. Cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que la fantasía de tener el presupuesto o el tiempo de ir a uno de esos restaurantes, que tenían lista de espera de un mes, habría su puerta para ella y la dejaban comer esas exquisitas creaciones culinarias creadas por esos chefs de alta categoría, se apoderara de ella.

— ¿Connie?

La mujer abrió sus ojos para ver a aquella persona delante de ella. Se quedo lentamente sin aire y las piernas empezaron a temblarle al reconocer a la persona delante de ella, ¡No era posible!

— ¿Steven?

 ** _Life is like a big merry go round_**

 ** _You're up and then down going in circles tryin' to get to where you are_**

 _La vida es como un carrusel, estas arriba y abajo, yendo en círculos tratando de llegar a algún lugar._

El joven no se detuvo de ir hasta ella y envolverla en un abrazo fuerte, ella no supo qué hacer solo por un segundo, después de eso soltó la carpeta que tenía entre las manos y correspondió al abrazo con toda su alegría, los papeles de desperdigaron en el piso y algunos fueron empujados en el aire enseguida, no podía importarle menos ahora mismo, aunque hacia solo media hora casi había rogado porque le permitieran sacar unas fotocopias.

Este era Steven, su presencia se sentía como siempre lo había hecho: cálida, infinitamente agradable y acogedora, con un ligero aroma a rosas que discordaba completamente con su apariencia enorme. Se separaron solo un poco mientras él la sostenía de los brazos y la miraba como si tratara de reconocerla. A ella no le hacía falta, Steven se veía exactamente de la misma forma que la última vez que lo había visto hacia 15 años. Exactamente igual: su cabello negro y lleno de risos largos, casi tan alto como dos metros de altura y con un cuerpo macizo y grande, como un enorme oso simpático.

Y eso era desconcertante, él lucia exactamente igual que cuando ella tenía solo 14 años.

— No puedo creer que seas tú – dijo el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – por un momento pensé que era tu mamá e iba a seguir de largo, pero cuando estuve cerca supe que eras tú, solo tú sonríes así.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. En verdad no podía imaginar porque Steven saldría alguna vez de Beach City.

— Vine en un intercambio de la universidad, justo mañana regreso a Estados Unidos – dijo como si nada.

— ¿Tú? ¿En la Universidad?

— Si – dijo y rió tan animado y estruendoso como lo recordaba, esas risas que siempre hacían voltear a la gente a verlo – vamos por algo de comer, yo invito, no he comido nada en todo el día y muero de hambre.

Se detuvieron solamente para recuperar los papeles que se le habían caído al piso y pusieron camino a una cafetería. En el lugar parecían conocerlo, o quizá como siempre, Steven solo trataba a todo el mundo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y la gente lo amaba de inmediato.

Una camarera enseguida trajo sendas tazas de café con leche y le guiñó un ojo a Steven, le habría gustado no ponerse celosa, y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era eso. Steven lucia como un chico de 18 años y ella como lo que era, una mujer de casi 30, con ese pensamiento casi sale corriendo del café, pero cuando él la miró solo a ella y le sonrió con esa expresión que ella adoraba no quiso moverse.

 ** _Everybody's been cutting you out_**

 ** _But where are they now?_**

 ** _Sitting in the same old place, just faces in the crowd_**

 _Todos se pusieron en tu camino, pero ¿Donde están ellos ahora? sentados en el mismo viejo lugar, solo enfréntate a la multitud_

— Cuéntame Steven – dijo después de escoger del menú solo una canasta de galletas mientras él pedía como 5 platos de la carta – ¿Cómo están Garnet, Amethyst y Peal?

— Están bien. De hecho fueron a una catacumba donde Garnet dice que hay una gema en una tumba – dijo dando un trago largo a su café para calentarse – seguro las podrás ver después, dijeron que se reunirían conmigo cuando terminaran, se quedaran esta noche aquí y regresaran conmigo mañana, Pearl está realmente curiosa por experimentar el vuelo en un avión.

— Espero poder verlas las he echado de menos – reconoció - Pero ¿Y tú?

— _Plats servis, Séduisant_ (los platos están servidos, apuesto) – La camarera de pronto estaba a su lado sirviendo, le guiñó un ojo a Steven y pasó su galletas a Connie — _son fils est très beau, madame_ (su hijo es muy guapo señora)

La camarera se fue antes de que Connie pudiera decirle nada. Por segunda vez quiso solo levantarse y salir de allí, ¡Su hijo! ¡Por todas las estrellas!

— Vine a un intercambio a la universidad – dijo dándole una mordida a la hamburguesa que había pedido, aparentemente sin notar lo que había pasado, quizá solo no lo había entendido, incluso para ella a veces entender el francés no era fácil – estoy en mi último año de geología y pienso seguir con mineralogía y gemología.

— Pero si cuando tenías 18 ni siquiera tenías la primaria – dijo muy sorprendida - ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?

El chico mordió un par de veces más su hamburguesa y bebió algo más de café. Connie lo dejo comer, era obvio que sí que tenía hambre.

 ** _We all make mistakes you might fall on your face_**

 ** _But you gotta get up!_**

 _Todos cometemos errores, podrías caer sobre tu rostro pero te debes de levantar_

Hacia 15 años ella y su familia habían tenido que dejar Estados Unidos. La entonces jovencita había rogado y suplicado que la dejaran quedarse, pero era demasiado pequeña y era obvio que no se lo permitirían. Incluso las gemas habían intentado convencerlos, haciéndole ver lo importante que era ella para todos ellos, pero sobre todo para Steven, pero había sido inútil, y habían tenido que decirse adiós.

Primero los correos habían ido y venido entre los dos. Él seguía con su vida con las gemas, mientras ella con su vida humana con el colegio y buscando siempre las mejores notas.

Pero cuando ella había cumplido 16 había entrado a la universidad. Su madre había tenido los contactos suficientes para acelerar grados en su preparatoria y terminara antes, para entrar a la facultad de medicina, después de eso había estado tan ocupada con la absorbente carrera y los correos se detuvieron.

Después de recibirse se anotó a la especialidad, después al doctorado y después de otro más y después cuando se dio cuenta ella tenía 22 años y no había escrito un correo en años a su amigo Steven, seguro él ya la habría olvidado y ella no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que no había hecho espacio suficiente para él en su vida y decidió dejar toda esa literalmente "mágica" experiencia en el pasado.

Hasta hoy.

El joven terminó su hamburguesa mientras ella bebía algo de café y mordía una galleta.

— Cuando te fuiste – siguió con un tono un poco más serio su amigo – me sentí perdido por un tiempo, me refugie en todos esos libros que me dejaste. Entre ellos estaba un libro de gemas que mi padre me regaló cuando cumplí 15 años, ¿Te acuerdas?

— Si – dijo con una sonrisa – las gemas lo odiaron pero yo creí que era muy interesante.

— Y lo era, para llenar mis horas lo leí, creo que leí ese libro como unas 50 veces, aprendí un montón sobre cómo estaban compuesta las gemas de la tierra, ya sabes: sílice, carbono, aluminio, berilio, ese tipo de cosas. Y estudiando eso di con las gemas sintéticas. Y pensé, ¿Qué tan diferente debía ser una guardería de un laboratorio?

— Las gemas debieron enrojarse mucho – dijo adivinando su reacción, aquel libro solamente, había logrado que Pearl le dieran a Steven un largo discurso de la diferencia de las gemas inertes de la tierra y ellas.

— Lo habrían hecho si se los hubiera dicho, pero no lo hice – dijo ahora despachando algo de un plato con pasta – no hasta que puse bajo el microscopio algunos de los fragmentos de las gemas rotas y no lo creerás pero las gemas del homeworld y las de la tierra están hechas de los mismos componentes.

— ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida.

— Increíble ¿Verdad? – se metió un par de papas fritas a la boca y las tragó rápido para proseguir - Cuando lo pensé con detenimiento, imaginé que si estudiaba lo sufriente quizá podría encontrar la forma de reparar las gemas del templo, pero con medio humanos.

— Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido – reconoció, aunque probablemente ahora la idea no sonaba tan descabellada, después de todo ahora mismo había estudios sobre la substitución de órganos humanos por sintéticos, e incluso ya se hacían injertos de piel creada en laboratorios.

— Lo sé, a las chicas tampoco. Sin decirles mis intenciones les dije que quería estudiar, que era casi un humano adulto y que quería prepararme. Con algunos exámenes a distancia y estudiar muchísimo en un año ya tenía terminada la primaria y secundaria y empecé la preparatoria, la termine en dos años más y apliqué para la universidad de Delaware y entré enseguida, ni siquiera yo lo podía creer.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Steven – dijo con una sonrisa, en realidad pensándolo un poco no le sorprendía. Así era Steven, el siempre había creído que si se trabajaba en ello, se era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

— Gracias – dijo el chico sonrojado con una sonrisa amplia – pero esa no es la mejor parte.

— Y ¿Cual es? – le preguntó.

— Pude reparar una gema.

 ** _I'd rather stand tall than live on my knees_**

 ** _'Cause I'm a conqueror and I won't accept defeat_**

 ** _Try telling me no_**

 ** _One thing about me Is I'm a conqueror, I am a conqueror_**

 _Prefiero estar de pie que vivir sobre mis rodillas, porque soy un conquistador y no acepto la derrota, trata de decirme que no, una cosa sobre mi es que soy un conquistador, soy un conquistador._

— ¡En serio!

— ¡Sí! – dijo con una sonrisa enorme – es muy largo de explicar, pero con los medios del laboratorio y los componentes suficientes pude poner un parche en una esmeralda que mamá amaba. Se veía con unas vetas extrañas porque no use la cantidad exacta de cromo, pero estaba entera. Al principio pensé que no había servido para nada, paso casi un mes hasta que una mañana Esmerald emergió de su gema.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¡Ninguno de nosotros podía! – dijo limpiándose con los labios restos de salsa de la pasta - ella tiene una especie de larga cicatriz que le cubre todo el cuerpo, pero pudo regenerarse.

— ¡Oh Steven eso es maravilloso! – dijo feliz, desde que las había conocido solo había dos metas para Steven y las gemas, proteger la tierra y encontrar la manera de reparar las gemas del templo.

— ¡Lo sé! – dijo riendo a todo pulmón.

— ¿Y las demás gemas? – preguntó entusiasta - ¿Pudiste hacer lo mismo con las demás?

— Decidí esperar – le respondió – Esmerald fue un experimento y aunque es una gema estable, Garnet me ha dicho que si ella intentara por ejemplo fusionarse terminaría rompiéndose. Esmerald está feliz de volver a la vida, como ella misma dice, pero me habría gustado ser capaz de hacerlo mejor con ella y darle la oportunidad de hacer una fusión. Por eso he decidido estudiar todo lo posible para hacerlo mejor y ayudar a las demás gemas del templo de la mejor manera

— Creo que aún así es maravilloso lo que has logrado — dijo la mujer con sinceridad — me gustaría conocer a Esmerald también.

— ¡Oh, ella es genial! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa - es solo un poco mayor que Amethyst. Creo que solo por mil años y algo así, así que es una chica con una actitud muy relajada, vuelve loca a Pearl pero es muy divertido pasar tiempo con ella.

La forma en la que había hablado de ella era tan cálida, que algo duro se instalo en medio de su estomago sin que la mujer pudiera evitarlo. Que chistosa era la vida, como era posible que después de 15 años y una vida entera vivida, siguiera sintiéndose igual por ese joven.

— Ella y tú… ¿Salen o algo así? – se atrevió finalmente a preguntar, ni siquiera sabia por que preguntaba en realidad no lo quería saber.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – como podría, si he estado esperando que tú regreses a casa todo este tiempo.

 ** _Got a visión that no one else sees_**

 ** _Lot of dirty work, roll up your sleeves_**

 ** _Remember there's a war out there  
So come prepared to fight!  
_** _Tienes una visión que nadie más ve, un montón de trabajo sucio, pues enróllate las mangas._ _Recuerda hay una guerra allá fuera que viene, prepárate para luchar._

— ¿Qué? – dijo la mujer sintiendo que el mundo le caía encima – Steven…

— Sé que seguro tu vida fue muy dura con la universidad – la interrumpió - y lo que tus padres siempre esperaban de ti, si fue duro para mí no puedo siquiera imaginar cómo fue para ti.

— Lo fue, si pero yo… - bajo su mirada con timidez - yo no volví a escribirte y…

— Pero, pensabas en mi – afirmó con una sonrisa – al menos eso es lo que Garnet me dijo siempre.

— ¿Garnet?

— Garnet te veía en sus visiones del futuro – admitió para ella que lo miraba asombrada - desde que te fuiste me prometió que ella vería tu futuro y se aseguraría de que estuvieras bien y que si algún día estabas en peligro te iríamos a ayudar, pero que tenía que permitirte hacer lo que debías hacer antes de volver a casa… aunque me habría gustado que por lo menos me escribieras, no se una vez al año.

— Yo… - se recogió más contra su silla sin poder mirarlo - es que estaba tan ocupada y de pronto había pasado tanto tiempo, yo… estaba avergonzada de buscarte.

— ¿Avergonzada? – preguntó sorprendido.

— Yo… - apretó sus puños bajo la mesa mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él, se sentía una traidora por lo que había hecho - estuve tan ocupada que por un tiempo… me olvide de ti.

El joven dejó que la taza que había tenido en sus manos se posara pesada en la mesa, su semblante era tan triste. La mujer se sintió miserable en ese mismo momento, no debió decírselo, no así al menos.

— Steven… - quiso alcanzarlo, quiso más que nada retirar lo que había dicho.

— También… - el joven la miro con ojos angustiados - ¿Dejaste de amarme?

— No.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo un momento, era verdad, por loco que el pensamiento fuera o siempre hubiera sido, no había dejado de amarlo.

 ** _You never know where the road leads ya not everyone's gonna believe ya_**

 ** _And even though they're wrong, don't prove 'em right_**

 _No sabes lo que el camino te depara, nadie va a creer en ti, pero están equivocados, no les demuestres que tienen razón._

Durante todos esos años en la universidad que había estado tan ocupada que había días que no tenía tiempo siquiera para comer, de algún modo de las había arreglado para hacer amigos, y algunos de esos chicos le habían pedido salir, al principio había podido declinar amablemente excusando las muchas tareas que tenía que hacer, pero después cuando no debía dedicarle cada minuto de sus días a los estudios y no pudo ofrecer más excusas aceptó algunas de esas citas, pero…

En cada ocasión…

Lo único que en lo que podía pensar era, en que no era como estar con Steven.

Internamente había pensado que era solo porque Steven había dejado el listón demasiado alto, quizá incluso inalcanzable. Cuantas personas podían decir que alguien realmente, sin el romanticismo de la frase, habría dado la vida por ella, pero Steven lo había hecho, había puesto su escudo y su cuerpo para protegerla. Cuando sus amigas habían dicho más de una vez que eran uno mismo con sus parejas, ella solo reía tímidamente, ella sí que había sido una con Steven, recordar las contadas ocasiones que habían sido Stevonnie había sido una de las experiencias más alucinantes de su vida. Steven había sido su primer amigo verdadero, después su primer novio, su primer beso y su primer y único amor.

Y sí, aún lo amaba.

— ¿Todavía me amas entonces? – preguntó el chico de nuevo.

— Si, aún te amo Steven – dijo la mujer temblando – pero, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo, ahora yo… ¡Mírame! ¡Mírate!

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándose él y luego a ella buscando y no encontrando nada.

— Soy demasiado mayor – ¿Cómo es que él no lo notaba? – y tú luces justo como la última vez que te vi.

— Connie, tú sabes que la edad o la apariencia de las gemas es…

— Si lo sé – lo interrumpió, sabía que para las gemas solo era una ilusión - pero dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo, han pasado 15 años Steven, todo cambia y…

— Connie – dijo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – yo te habría esperado por mil años o mucho más si tuviera que hacerlo, yo te amo, de la misma manera que lo hacía, de la misma manera que lo he hecho cada día.

 ** _I'd rather stand tall than live on my knees_**

 ** _'Cause I'm a conqueror and I won't accept defeat_**

 ** _Try telling me no_**

 ** _One thing about me Is I'm a conqueror I am a conqueror_**

 _Prefiero estar de pie que vivir sobre mis rodillas, porque soy un conquistador y no acepto la derrota, trata de decirme que no, una cosa sobre mi es que soy un conquistador, soy un conquistador._

Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de la mujer, el joven se acercó más a ella y besó sus lágrimas para secarlas, en ese momento no le importó si todo el mundo en el café podía verlos, apoyó sus manos en los grandes y gruesos brazos de Steven y solo se sintió feliz de verlo de nuevo, de poder tocarlo.

— No perdamos ni un día más Connie – dijo el joven cuarzo apoyando su frente en la de ella.

— Steven tú…

— Yo también te sigo amando.

Y no necesito decirle nada más, la mujer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó como había deseado hacerlo por demasiado tiempo, el joven cuarzo no perdió tiempo en envolver sus propios brazos alrededor de ella y atraerla hasta quedar literalmente sentada en su regazo.

Lo cierto es que no supo cuanto tiempo paso besándolo en ese lugar y en esa posición, solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la misma camarera que les había llevado la comida antes toco con timidez su hombro.

— _Excusez moi,_ (discúlpenme) — la pareja se separó un poco sonrojada — _je pense qu'il est très belle, ce qu'ils font, mais même si elle est la ville de l'amour, les clients se sentent mal à l'aise_ (yo creo que es muy lindo lo que hacen, pero aunque es la cuidad del amor, los clientes se sienten incómodos)

— _¡Sainte gemmes!_ (Santas gemas) – la mujer se bajó del regazo del joven que solo atino a reír divertido y no dejó ir su mano — _Excusez nous_ (discúlpenos)

— _C'est bien_ (está bien) – dijo con una sonrisa la chica que puso la cuenta en la mesa — _et, désolé mon erreur avant_ (y, lamento mi error de antes)

Cuando la mesera se fue los dos se voltearon a ver y solo pudieron reír divertidos, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

 ** _We all make mistakes you might fall on your face but you gotta get up!_**

 ** _We all make mistakes you might fall on your face don't ever give up!_**

 _Todos cometemos errores, podrías caer sobre tu rostro pero debes levantarte, todos cometemos errores, podrías caer sobre tu rostro, no te des por vencido._

Caminaron un tiempo por la ciudad, esta vez fue tiempo de Connie de hablarle de lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo, de la universidad y lo mucho que había avanzado en su carrera.

Toda la plática estuvo llena de besos, pero pronto los besos no fueron suficientes, se habían extrañado demasiado, se habían esperado por un exagerado tiempo.

En medio de la madrugada llegaron al pequeño departamento de la mujer, antes de poder cerrar la puerta estaban ya sacándose la ropa buscando la piel del otro.

La mujer había estado esperando esto por más tiempo del que podía reconocer ante los demás, era un poco ridículo pero nunca había estado con alguien en la intimidad y no es que no hubiera tenido el deseo de hacerlo, pero cada vez que había estado cerca de alguien, cuando besaba a alguna persona solo, había algo que faltaba, esa conexión que debía existir con alguien a quien estas desnudando tu cuerpo y tu alma, quizá solo alguna parte de su mente había sabido siempre, que era persona era solo la que tenía enfrente.

— Steven… — dijo cuando lo único que ya tenía puesto eran unas bragas negras – yo… no he hecho esto nunca.

— Yo tampoco – dijo el alzándola desde la cintura para apoyar su cuerpo delgado y delicado contra el suyo – pero creo que todo saldrá bien.

— Pero…

— Y si algo no sale bien – dijo acercando su rostro al suyo – solo volveremos a empezar.

 ** _I'd rather stand tall than live on my knees_**

 ** _'Cause I'm a conqueror and I won't accept defeat_**

 ** _Try telling me no_**

 ** _One thing about me Is I am a conqueror, I am a conqueror_**

 _Prefiero estar de pie que vivir sobre mis rodillas, porque soy un conquistador y no acepto la derrota, trata de decirme que no, una cosa sobre mi es que soy un conquistador, soy un conquistador._

La cama pareció increíblemente pequeña cuando Steven la tuvo tumbada sobre ella y después la siguió, los muelles rechinaron un poco y ella casi tuvo un acceso de risa, estaba tan nerviosa como si de nuevo tuviera solo 15 años y todo fuera sorprendente y nuevo de nuevo como en aquella época.

Su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos cuando el pasó sus manos por encima de su piel y la tocaba como si la adorara, y lo hacía, ella sabía que ella era "su Connie", podía sentir su devoción en la forma suave que peinaba su cabello y recorría su cuello con sus labios, su gema se sentía cálida y vibraba junto a su estomago de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho cuando estaba emocionado.

Sin previo aviso Steven estaba convirtiéndose en luz, por un momento pensó que se fusionarían en ese momento y sintió algo de anticipación, pero no fue así, Steven fue literalmente luz, sin peso ni substancia por un momento, pero regreso viéndose diferente.

— Steven – ella recorrió sus mejillas llenas de una insipiente barba, con sus pómulos menos llenos aunque la mayor parte de su cuerpo seguía viéndose igual ahora el parecía tener como ella, 30 años – no tienes que hacer esto.

— No lo hice – dijo él sin dejar de mirarla – es solo como ahora me siento.

Tratar de explicar lo que siguió era complicado. Hubo muchos besos, que iban desde delicados en su frente, hasta intensos en medio de sus piernas y juguetones en sus pies. Hubo demasiadas caricias, tan suaves y delicadas como hechas por los pétalos de una flor, hasta aquellas que la hicieron enterrar sus uñas en su espalda, caricias que peleaban entre el placer y el dolor.

Ella esperaba dolor, siempre había dolor en la primera vez ¿cierto?, pero no hubo nada como eso, resultó casi demasiado intenso, por poco aterrador, sentada en su regazo dejando que su cuerpo invadiera el suyo casi no podía respirar, no había miedo o incertidumbre o dolor, algunas de sus pacientes habían llegado a su consulta diciéndole eso de la primera vez, algunas de sus amigas le habían dicho lo mismo, que no esperaba mucho de la primera experiencia, que siempre era más complicado que agradable, pero no con Steven, sus grandes manos estaban posadas en su espalda mientras la ayudaba a mecerse con él hasta alcanzar aquel punto álgido que los hizo gritar a los dos.

Todo era perfecto, y lo era porque ellos dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, porque aparentemente para dos personas destinadas el uno al otro 15 o mil años no significan nada.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz del sol entró por la misma ventana por la que la luna los había espiado la noche anterior, despertándolos. El primer sonido que la mujer escucho fue el estomago del hombre a su lado gruñir, y luego risas.

— Iré a hacer algo de desayunar – dijo la mujer tratando de salir del enredo de sabanas.

— Espera – dijo él sosteniendo su mano para detenerla — Connie, regresa a casa conmigo – dijo como una súplica – no quiero tener que irme y no saber cuándo volveré a verte, puedo esperarte, pero no quiero.

Pero… tenía un millón de peros en su boca. Se había anotado para un curso especial en el próximo ciclo, había quedado de ayudar a una amiga a preparar unas clases para una cátedra que daría en la universidad, ella misma tenía varias ofertas de empleo en algunos de los hospitales más importantes de la cuidad, pero, ¿Eso era lo que realmente quería? Sonrió para sí misma ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo.

— Steven... – dijo sentándose de nuevo en su regazo y tomando sus manos – he creado mi vida en este lugar, me he esforzado mucho por mi carrera yo... quiero ir contigo, solo si me dejas ayudarte. Quiero ser parte de tu triunfo, quiero ayudarte a reparar las gemas, sé que puedo, sé que puedo ayudarte con todo lo que yo he aprendido, he estudiado todos estos años solo con el deseo de sanar, sé que puedo ser medico en cualquier lugar del mundo y lo haré, pero si tengo la oportunidad quiero también curar contigo a las gemas.

— Connie...

— Quiero volverme también loca de alegría por ser parte de traer de nuevo vida a las gemas del templo - dijo presionando sus manos mas fuerte - quiero explorar aspectos de la medicina que nadie más ha hecho, cosas que podrían ayudar a las gemas a vivir de nuevo. No quiero estar como todos los demás en Beach City que ven las cosas pasar y no reaccionan porque no saben lo que pasa, no quiero ser como tu padre que tuvo que hacerse a un lado porque tu madre no quería que sufriera peligro, si voy contigo, quiero ser parte de tu conquista, aunque eso pueda ser peligroso, no tengo miedo.

— Connie, tu sabes que puede ser peligroso.

— Lo sé, y si no tuve miedo antes, no lo tendré ahora, volveré contigo, solo si me permites ser parte de tu universo.

El hombre la miró por un momento que pareció demasiado largo, pero finalmente recargó su frente contra la suya y le susurró.

— Jam buds... tú eres la fresa y yo el panecillo, te seguiré y te apoyare en lo que desees de corazón.

— Entonces, sí, regresare contigo.

Steven dio un alarido de triunfo y la cargó en el aire feliz, antes de poder besarla de nuevo y llevarla a la cama el ruido de los golpes sobre el cristal de la ventaba llamaron su atención, ambos voltearon a la ventaba y vieron allí a Amethyst convertida en un helicóptero mientras Garnet tenía uno de sus brazos estirados para llamar al cristal, Steven corrió a la ventaba para abrirla.

— Ya no interrumpimos ¿Verdad? – dijo la gema de fusión con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! – Saludó Connie asomándose junto a Steven.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Garnet? – exigió saber Steven.

— Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa – respondió esta vez Pearl.

— Hey Connie – saludó Amethys aún en su forma de helicóptero - te hemos echado de menos, estamos felices de que regreses a casa.

— Yo también – no pudo evitar contestar.

 ** _We all make mistakes you might fall on your face but I'm a conqueror_**

 _Todos cometemos errores, podrías caer sobre tu rostro pero yo soy un conquistador_

Y lo estaba, no sabía que significaría pasar el resto de su vida con Steven y las gemas, pero estaba dispuesta a conquistar lo que fuera que eso significaba, siempre que él estuviera a su lado.

 ** _Fin._**

 _08 de marzo de 2013_

 _2:56 a.m._


End file.
